


Drunk Words and Sober Thoughts

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben/Hennix Friendship, Brief discussion of consent issues but nothing nasty happens, Canon Compliant, Drunk Ben Solo, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Knighting ceremony, M/M, Mutual Pining, NO dub-con, Poe Dameron Is A Gentleman, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben drinks too much after his Knighting ceremony and Poe has to get him home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Drunk Words and Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In Vino Veritas/Drunk Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warnings: Brief discussion of consent issues, though nothing nasty happens.

It had been supposed to be straightforward. Ben had had his Knighting ceremony — which Poe had stupidly missed thanks to being held up on a mission — and Poe had arrived late to see a bunch of carousing and drunk Jedi. Drunk Jedi. Poe shuddered to think of what damage Jedi could wreak when drunk.   
  
He thought he’d look out for Voe, who seemed to be sober as if trying to spite Ben. (She and Ben didn’t get along) Tai, for a change, was off drinking with someone else. Poe was surprised; Ben had formed his own circle of friends at the Academy. Maybe it was just a let-your-hair-down night. (Poe was just glad that Master Skywalker had done away with that abysmal Padawan braid)  
  
“Voe, is Ben all right?”  
  
Voe rolled her eyes. “He and Hennix are drunker than kings right now. I have no idea how Master Skywalker’s nephew can’t hold his liquor.”  
  
 _Oh, good grief..._  
  
“Dammit, Voe, can you show me where he is?”  
  
Voe gestured towards where Ben was drinking with Hennix. Hennix was telling some absolutely X-rated Quarren joke, which Ben laughed at almost hysterically. Poe smiled, a bit strained. It was good to see Ben laughing, but he supposed he’d enjoy it more if Ben was at home safe.   
  
Voe sighed. “Men. In general, I mean. Well, present company excluded.”  
  
“Well, thanks,” Poe said wryly. He sighed. Over by Hennix, Ben was rambling at practically lightspeed. “...and Poe Dameron...he’s got this hair like _whoa — ”_  
  
Hold on. Did Poe hear that right?   
  
He turned to look at Voe and Voe actually smirked. "He’s been talking about you intermittently all night. It’s probably the only time he isn’t an insufferable clod.” A beat. “Just come and get him; he looks too happy here.”  
  
Poe chuckled, before walking over towards Ben.   
  
***  
  
“Y’know — you think that the guy or girl or whoever who made the Jedi ever had to go to the Jedi Academy?" Ben slurred.   
  
Poe sighed. “I don’t know. First, I’m getting you home and in bed, where you belong.”  
  
Ben made a face that Poe supposed was intended to be a lecherous look. “Why, Poe, are you trying to seduce me?”  
  
“No, no!” Poe exclaimed. “Really! I just want you home safe. I mean, people don’t take advantage of people who are drunk. Well, not if they don’t want criminal charges...”  
  
“Please?” Ben gave him what Poe supposed were kath hound puppy eyes. “I’ll make it good for you!”  
  
“Look, Ben, you’re not really in your right mind to consent. I mean...after you get some sleep. And comfort food. And hangover meds." Poe had to suppress a sigh; where was Master Skywalker? Surely he’d know how to handle a drunk Ben Solo...  
  
Getting Ben into bed was no trouble. Ben practically flopped on the bed. He sighed. “I love you,” he murmured. “Like...really, really love you. Sometimes I love you so much I think I might die...”  
  
"Get some sleep, Ben." _And I love you too,_ Poe thought. _I’d slay your monsters to keep you safe, because I love you so._  
  
Ben smiled a bit. “Y’know, when I’m not hungover tomorrow, we could...y’know...do the do?”  
  
“Just sleep, Ben,” Poe said, smiling.   
  
He’d keep Ben safe, as he’d always promised he’d do.


End file.
